


Dealing with the Instincts

by BloodWolf13



Series: Animal Magic [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodWolf13/pseuds/BloodWolf13
Summary: Follow Adrien and Marinette on their new adventure dealing with miraculous side effects.These are one-shots and Ficlets. Doesn’t have a particular order.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Animal Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058588
Comments: 50
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien POV

Adrien had just gotten out of the car when a high pitch voice screams near his ear.

“Adrikins…” Chloe grabs his arm and Adrien feels his temper rising instantly.

‘It’s just the animal instincts acting up’.

Adrien takes a deep breath and calms himself while Chloe keeps talking. To be fair Chloe doesn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. His anger decreases slightly but doesn’t disappear. Adrien has a sneaky suspicion it might be Chloe’s hand cutting the circulation on his right arm that prevents him from fully relaxing.

“…without those losers.” Chloe looks at him with a smug expression and even if Adrien hasn’t heard a word about what she said he knows what she probably wants.

“I’m sorry Chloe but I’m really busy this week.” He puts his model face to good use and gives her his best I’m-sorry expression.

Chloe pouts but let’s go of his arm while going on another rant.

Adrien feels himself relaxing and walks towards Nino.

…

Adrien hates photoshoots at 5 in the morning and he is not alone. Every single model, makeup artist, and set assistant has a displeased face on. The only guy who seems happy is the photographer who _had_ to do this while the sun was rising. Doesn’t matter they could recreate this with green screens, it wouldn’t be _authentic_ enough.

That meant everyone woke up at 3am to be ready for this, which equal a lot of grumpy people and grumpy cats. Plagg does not like being dragged inside a bag for this.

Adrien had finished getting dressed and was sitting in the makeup chair. There were a few chairs besides him also with models and their respective makeup artists. He was waiting for his makeup artist to return from a supply run. Everything was fine until someone grabs his face without asking.

Adrien growls softly.

No one but the guy hears him. Adrien still goes deep red.

“I-I’m so sorry and I don’t…”

The man winks. “Don’t worry. The 5am shoot has everyone letting their inner tigers out.”

Adrien chuckles. “I think it’s more our inner grumpy cats.”

The guy laughs. “Just relax this will be done in a second.”

Adrien looks at his reflection and thinks. ‘If modeling doesn’t work, inspecting mirrors is a job I could really see myself doing.’


	2. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is also suffering

Marinette POV

She was running late…again. Marinette was support to meet her friends near the river 12 minutes ago. They were going on a boat ride down the Seine. They had brought the tickets, but she had lost track of time designing and now she was late.

Marinette was struggling badly trying to keep her speed at an average level. She had taken Chat Noir’s advice and had started to look for ways to time her speed and strength. He had suggested downloading a running app that timed her speed.

It had been a life savior. Every time she started to go above Olympic records, it would beep.

It was disturbing at how easily she now could get to that point it had only been two months since the Animal Instincts kicked in, but her body had longed surpass the superhuman barrier. According to Tikki she still had more to come, and Marinette wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

At least the emotional part was easy to deal with, particularly since she started to meditate with her mum. The physical part on the other end was… well, getting better.

Beep.

Marinette slows down again, she was so close, but still wasn’t sure she would make it. She was almost tempted to use her new found speed. Sadly it just wasn’t worth risking it.

Finally, she saw her friends on the boat….that was leaving the dock. The ticket had cost 24 Euros and Marinette wasn’t about to throw that away.

So she started to run to get momentum and jump in….completely forgetting that she was now dealing with superhuman abilities.

As she jumped Marinette seemed to remember that fact when she looked at her friends faces. Alya, Nino and Adrien were a mix of incredulous and horrified, that turn into a mix of disbelieve and awe when she landed inside the boat.

“Marinette are you okay?”

“Are you insane?”

“Wh-“

Her friends all ask a dozen question while a crew member came up to her to check on her, looking at Marinette like she was crazy.

Alix and Kim immediately wanted to recreate the jump when they got back and asked Max how far she had jump.

Max calculated she had jump close to 7,20m (23ft 7in). The Olympic record was 7,52m (24ft 8in). Even with Marinette swearing up and down she had a lot more impulse than the actual athletes her classmates were still baffled.

That day went down has the day the class learn she could apparently become an Olympic athlete…and a few long months of Kim trying to recreate the jump.

…

Marinette POV

There was a hole on the wall.

A fist shape hole on the wall.

Marinette’s fist shape was on a hole on the wall.

What the hell?

“Marinette?” Tikki asked. “Are you okay?”

“Uh?”

“Are you okay?”

“I punch a hole on the wall.”

“Yes. I saw.”

“I slipped on the rug and accidentally punch a huge hole on the wall.”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“You slipped and hit…”

“Not that. It’s a **_brick_** wall. How did I do that?”

“It appears you’ve reach the stage for superhuman strength.”

“Oh God…”

She hears her mother’s voice. “Marinette where are you sweetie…What happen to the wall?”

How does she explain this one?


	3. Adrien II

Adrien POV

Adrien was walking over to the boys’ locker-room to get ready for fencing classes, when he saw Lila approach Marinette and Alya at the top of the stairs.

A low growl escape his lips when Lila said something that made Marinette look upset, while Alya just looked confused. Adrien couldn’t hear what was said, but Marinette’s expression was enough for him to know it was something meant to hurt her.

Lila started to put on a show looking offended and sadden by something, likely pinning something on Marinette. By this point Adrien’s blood was boiling and even the knowledge it was from the Miraculous side effects didn’t make him calm down. He had to do something.

“MARINETTE.” Adrien ended up screaming. The three girls look at him, one confused, one annoyed and the final one relieved. The final one was enough for Adrien to immediately relax and feel the anger fade away. “Can I talk with you? It will only take a second.”

Marinette goes red but nods. She says goodbye to Alya and Lila, the latter looks angered, but right now he could care less.

Marinette approaches him slowly. Adrien notices that she still looks a little upset. “Are you okay?”

She nods, but it lacks the usual quirky behavior she has, and he doesn’t like that. “Yes…thank you.” she says with an honest smile.

“Anytime. Do you want to watch me and Kagami while we fence? I think we might finish a little early today we could hang out a little after.”

Marinette smile is so warm it fills Adrien with happiness.

…

Adrien was going to do a special event for charity. It was a mini Olympics sort of things, where they did sports and people would come and see them. The proceeds from each ticket sold were going towards the charity. He was participating in a small fencing tournament and an 800 meters run.

The tournament went alright. He came in second losing to Kagami in their age group. It had been a fun match. Adrien had ended up losing when he had to hold back a hit that was a little too fast for normal people. Although he was a lot better at controlling his new found superpowers than Ladybug it didn’t mean he had a perfect balance. He was still proud of Kagami for winning, the match had been close, even with him at peak performance she was simply more skilled.

Kagami was allowed to stay with him for the rest of the event, which was good, because Lila and Chloe had both been in attendance, and Adrien really didn’t want to deal with either of them. Normally he was more patient with them, but since the Instincts started to act up, being around them usually ended up with him wanting to snap at one of them.

At 3pm it was time for the races.

“Adrien.” He looks at Kagami. “You’re better than them, you will win this one.” She smiles slightly and heads up towards the audience.

“Bro…you allow your girlfriend to talk with you like that?” Adrien immediately turns around to see Jacques - the son of a friend of his father - smirking. Adrien feels his temper start to rise and he’s not sure if it’s the Instincts or something else.

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s my friend and she was just wishing me luck.”

Jacques snorts and looks smug. “So she’s single? I mean she has a reputation as a bitch, but she has an okay face. I think I’m gonna win this one and put on the old charm. Hell maybe I’ll melt the Ice Queen.”

Adrien entire being was seething in rage at this asshole commentary over his friend. Before he could open his mouth to reply - something that probably wouldn’t be polite - the speaker asked them to get ready.

Thankfully Jacques wasn’t next to Adrien, but he was close enough to give Adrien a smug expression.

“Ready…set…go.”

Adrien went off like a rocket, by some small miracle he was able to stop himself from going as fast he could. He ran fast, but make sure his speed didn’t reach superhuman reflexes and stayed well within his normal speed.

He still won.

Adrien smiled and faked gasped for air when he crossed the finish line. The other runners were all gasping for air alongside him, yet they were all looking at him. Adrien found that odd and looked at the big screen that was showing the recap from the race and his eyes budged.

The other runners didn’t finish that far away from him, in fact it would be seconds before most crossed the finish line, but Adrien had easily finished with a 15m advance over the second runner.

He had completely forgot to take in consideration his enhance stamina and endurance, meaning while most where saving some of their breaths for a final push, Adrien run at the same high speed pace the entire time.

He got a medal, Kagami congratulations, the media fawning over him, and nearly set new record for the 800m for males under the age of 16. He had been upset with himself for forgetting to hold back….still it was all worth it when Jacques had to stay next to him on the second place podium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Welcome!  
> Happy New Year! Best wishes for all.  
> Thank you for reading this. Beware the mistakes and be nice in the comments.  
> Blood Wolf


	4. Marinette II

Marinette POV

At least she was wearing a disguise, so her identity was safe.

It didn’t help with the trending topic on twitter. #SpeedyGirl #WasThatLadybug and #NewHero

The Speedy Girl - as she was dubbed by social media - had activated a police scanner while going at an extraordinary speed.

She was running 83km (51 mi).

It was an emergency. Two hours ago, she had been told by her parents to go and picked up some groceries from the store. On her way there a surprise akuma attack had occurred, leaving a simple hour-long shopping trip ruin. She had texted her parents informing them of this fact. They were understanding about it, but asked if she could still get the groceries.

Since it was for her favorite dish, she was more than happy to do so…until she looked at the clock and realized she had 13 minutes before the store closed and was too far away to get there by normal means.

So maybe it wasn’t an emergency.

Tikki had refused to let her transform for reasons so trivial, Marinette in infinity wisdom decided to use her emergency clothes and use a helmet to cover her face.

It had worked perfectly. No one knew the girl running super-fast, she got the groceries, and no one got hurt…until she got a text message from Alya…

Marinette just banged her head to a wall.

Tikki had a permanent I-told-you-so look on her face.

And Chat Noir laughs himself silly with the story.

…

Marinette almost punched Lila in the face.

To be fair Lila would have deserved it, but if Marinette punched her in the face every time the Italian girl deserved it Lila would probably have brain damage. Not that could make that big of a difference on the girl.

Instead of punching Lila in the face she had simply growled at her to back off in front of her entire class. Normally Lila would immediately start playing the victim but for some reason she looked afraid. Marinette frowns. Was she afraid of her?

A small dark part of Marinette was pleased by this, the rest was just baffled.

Back to the reason she deserved to get punch in the face. Rose was trying to get support for a small charity helping orphan refugee children who arrive in Paris. She went to ask Lila for help since the demon often boasted about doing charity work.

Probably trying to avoid getting caught in a lie, freaking Lila had told Rose she couldn’t appear in such ‘small’ charities. Marinette didn’t get why supporting small charities was bad, but that wasn’t what pissed her off…well it was a horrible thing to do, but Lila did horrible things on a daily basis and it put the bar so high it was easier to accept her usual crap. Lila sent the bar into the stratosphere when she said that Prince Ali would have been so disappointed in Rose for thinking so small.

Rose’s eyes had filled with tears, and Marinette had been filled with burning rage.

She got between Lila and Rose and looked the former right in the eye. With the nastiest glare she could muster she snarled “Back off.”

The class had gone silent and their eyes were open wide in shock.

Rose puts her hand on Marinette’s shoulders and gives her a small smile. “Marinette it's fine. I’m sure Lila didn’t…”

“Lila can be helping any big charities she wants. It doesn’t give her the right to ridicule people for wanting to start small. Plus, I sincerely doubt Prince Ali would care how big the charities are. Didn’t he start a few of his own?”

Rose nods a little mystified.

Lila chose that moment to put on a show. A hurt expression so fake she was moments away from winning a Razzie. “I wasn’t trying to be cruel…”

“But you were.” This time it wasn’t Marinette who interrupted Lila. It was Juleka who had her arm around Rose, looking upset. “Marinette might have been forceful but she wasn’t trying to hurt you. She might still have done so, but the intent wasn’t there, just like you weren’t trying to be cruel.”

To be fair what Marinette truly had wanted to do when the Instincts hit was break the girl’s jaw. The fact she didn’t should count a lot for her self-control.

Lila tries to apologize while still playing the victim, but a few of her classmates don’t like the approach. If a few of her classmates were more skeptical of Lila's actions after that… it was for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It's Marinette's time again. I have a question. I've mostly been writting this FIC in a loose format, they have a theme, but the stories aren't connected.  
> I had this idea of doing these two sagas inside this fic (ficlets). One is Marinette vs. Gym class, the other is Adrien vs. Wanting to go home. They are still only ideas, but I want to know if you would like to see that every once in a while or just stick with the random events. Let me know.  
> Thank you for reading this. Beware the mistakes and be nice in the comments.  
> Blood Wolf


	5. Adrien III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It's Adrien's time. Hope you like it!  
> Thank you for reading this. Beware the mistakes and be nice in the comments.  
> Blood Wolf

Adrien POV

Félix was in town visiting Adrien. Normally he would have been delighted to have his cousin with him, but after last time he was…reluctantly happy.

After all it couldn’t be worse than last time, right?

It was going relatively well. They were mostly hanging in his room, playing a few games and making small talk. Things were calm until Félix got bored.

“Adrien wants to go outside?”

“I don’t know if Father would allow it.”

Félix smirks. “Don’t worry. My mother said she would cover for us. Besides you promised to introduce me to your new… _friends_.” He said the word with a bit of distaste.

Against his better judgment Adrien agreed and within 30 minutes they were hanging out with Nino, Alya and Marinette at the park.

His cousin didn't like either Nino or Alya. He also didn’t seem to care about Marinette very much at least until she started designing.

“Working on a masterpiece over there?” Adrien smiles.

Marinette goes deep red. “Nah…just a few…dresses.”

He smiles at her, but misses Félix's curious look followed by a conniving one.

“Can I see?”

Marinette frowns but nods.

“You are very talented Marinette.” He puts his hand on Marinette’s shoulders and Adrien almost roars with rage. Marinette is Adrien’s **_friend_**.

It gets worse when Marinette suddenly looks slightly uncomfortable, but still gives Félix a small smile. “Thank you…”

His cousin tries to put his arm over Marinette's shoulders, making the girl visibly uncomfortable. Adrien uses all his will power not to punch his cousin on the spot.

Adrien grabs his cousin’s wrist and smiles with too many teeth. “We should go. Our parents will soon notice our absence. Sorry guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wai-“Félix tries but Adrien uses his strength to drag Félix back to the mansion. If his cousin has a bruised wrist when they get home…well Adrien is sorry.

…

The fashion world can be one of the worst industries to work in. Between the unhealthy weight ideals to the sexual harassment and judgment it could truly be an ugly world. For better or worse Adrien is very thankful he works for his father, who for all his flaws has never allowed for his son to be put in such places.

Sadly, his father’s “kindness” was only given to him. All the other models had to fend for themselves, often having to put up with vile things. It was better when he had to work with people his age, since there was a bigger stigma about harassing children than adults.

However, when Adrien did photoshoots with young adults, he noticed things he absolutely hated. Today he was doing 25 models under 25. Everybody that was selected was a professional or they should be, but there was this asshole who kept hitting on another model - the girl’s parents were friends with Adrien’s dad so he kind of knew her - who clearly wasn’t interested.

Adrien had been told by the set manager to do nothing, when he reported it. If the model was that unhappy, she could come to him and report it. Adrien had a horrible feeling she would get the suck-it-up-and-be-a-professional speech. He asks her what she wanted to do. She gave him a teary smile and said she could handle it.

He took a deep breath and let it go…until the time they all had to take the big picture with all the models.

It had started badly with the guy almost gluing himself to the poor girl, and then it got worse when he started to put his arm around the woman. Adrien felt his tolerance start to crack.

The male model grabbed her butt. She looks disgusted for a second and gets scolded by the photographer for moving out of the frame. Adrien’s tolerance is almost gone.

The dude taking that as encouragement puts his hand firmly on her ass.

“Move your hand please.” She says through a fake smile.

“Why? We look great together. Come on baby for the cameras.”

Adrien is already angry and he starts to feel the Instinct to protect his friend from this creep rise to alarming degrees. Adrien doesn’t think he has ever been this angry before.

“She asked you to remove the hand. So do it.” Adrien almost growls.

The asshole has the nerve to look at Adrien with a smug smirk. “Or what…”

Adrien gives in for the first time to what the animal instincts are begging for him to do and punches the model. He goes down hard and all hell breaks loose.

Adrien broke the asshole’s nose, making the shoot end. He can already see the tabloids in the morning. “Teenage heartthrob goes wild.” “Unprofessional behaviors.” “The entitlement of Adrien Agreste”

He can’t muster a single shit to give.

Nathalie picks up instead of Gorilla.

Adrien sighs. “How much damage did I cause?”

“Surprising none. A set assistant was filming the whole scene on her phone and it leaked. Most people’s opinion is very favorable to you.” Translation we got the footage and leaked it to put you in a better light. “Your father however is not pleased by your violent actions. He is wondering where you got these…tendencies…”

“Martial Arts.”

“What?”

“Martial Arts. The thing I’ve been doing as a sport since I was a little kid. Why am I taking martial arts if not to defend myself and others?”

Nathalie shuts up until they get home.

In the end he doesn’t get too bad of a punishment for his actions. In Adrien’s opinion he should have gotten none, but that would be the wrong thing to say to his father. So, he keeps quiet throughout a truly boring and hurtful speech. The entire situation made him sure of one thing. He would retire as soon as his contract was up, when he turned 18.


	6. Marinette III

Marinette POV

Screw super reflexes and going viral.

This time it wasn’t her fault. She was just out with Alya and the rest of the girls shopping. There had been no demonstration of great strength, speed or any kind of athleticism capability. It was a normal outing.

Until she went home.

They were going to drop off Mylene home - she lived close to the mall - before taking the subway, when it happens.

She just saw something falling out of a corner of her eye. Marinette turn and grabbed it on pure instinct.

It was a kitten.

A confused and scared little kitten.

“Marinette…whoa.” Alix mutters baffled.

“What?” Marinette starts but doesn’t finish as a stranger comes out a front door in pajamas looking at Marinette like she had just saved her life.

She lifts the now purring kitten. “Is this yours?”

The strange woman grabs the kitten then hugs Marinette. “Oh my god. Oh, Thank you.”

She turns to look at Alya who is filming the whole scene. Marinette has developed a slight alarm at seeing her best friend filming her, but right now she is Ladybug so it should be fine.

How bad could it be?

Marinette really need to stop asking the universe stupid questions.

It went Viral. #SaviorofKittens was born

Animal charities had reposted the video online since she grabbed the kitten she safe way. People were praising her super reflexes all over the internet. The fact that she wasn’t even looking in the direction of the kitten when the poor thing fell down had impressed a lot of people. A meme was made in her honor.

It was a weird experience

Perhaps the most bizarre part was Chat Noir showing up at her house asking for a photo with the Savior of Kittens.

…

Marinette had a lot of mishaps with her strength starting out. From dozens of holes in walls to leaving dents or breaking things accidentally, Marinette had left a trail of destruction while trying to adjust to her new conditions.

One of these trails of destruction was what happened to the girl bathroom at school.

It was the middle of the day on a Tuesday school had a normal day. Classes had gone fine, no akumas had been created and everyone was in a great mood. So of course, something had to go wrong, and that had been Marinette destroying the bathroom.

To be fair it had been an accident. She had gone in to pee, and when she went to clean her hands the water faucet was stuck. Instead of using another one, Marinette applied pressure to it and it broke.

“That is not good!” Tikki said to her.

Marinette had an idea. “Maybe I can put it back in the hole?”

“That…doesn’t sound right…”

“Let’s try. What is the worst that can happen?”

Tempting the universe is stupid. It turns out when you have super strength and try to put a metal water faucet in a sink, you can easily break the sink. Water exploded from the pipes, and when Marinette tried to back up so she didn’t get drenched, she slipped and fell into the stall doors. They weren’t very resistant to start and when they got it by a panic super powered teenager the door broke into the stall.

In turn it hit the toilet and…well it didn’t break!...but it did crack a little. In under a minute, Marinette had broken a water faucet, a sink, a stall, damaged the rest of the doors, pipes and the rest of the stalls. It looked like someone had tried to break the bathroom to pieces. There was no way she could say this was an accident and they would believe her. But she couldn’t leave this? Right?

She turned to Tikki, who seemed to guess what she was thinking and gave Marinette a hard look. Marinette sighed and was resigned to the faith of having to try to explain what had happened when someone screamed “Akuma.”

She turned to Tikki who just nodded. They had to deal with the akuma first and explanations later.

It turns out she didn’t have to, because by the time she defeated the akuma and got back to school, the bathroom destruction had been found out.

“Alya, do they know who did it?”

“No, but the level of destruction is so high there must have been more people involved. It’s a mystery that I’m going to solve.”

No one ever found out who destroyed the bathroom and Marinette had just accepted she would never be able to claim responsibility, because how could a 14-year-old girl destroy a bathroom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Welcome!  
> Well, this update took a long time, but it’s here! Although, I am sorry it took so long, January was a hell of a month for me and I don’t mean it in a good way. Had some family members admitted into the hospital - some of them are still there - and sadly not all of them survived.
> 
> So I haven’t had a lot of time to write or edit - I still don’t - the next few updates are going to be erratic and spontaneous. I will obviously continue with the Fic, but it will be at a slower pace.
> 
> Stay safe. Thank you for reading. Beware the mistakes and be nice in the comments.  
> Blood Wolf


	7. Adrien IV

Adrien POV

He was happy, after six months of dealing with the Animal Instincts he was finally getting control of his most extreme emotions. He no longer felt the need to growl at people or snap at them over random things. Some people still tested his balance, mainly Lila, but for the most part things were going great.

That’s why the universe decided it was long overdue for a mixing.

The physical side, the side he mostly dominated betrayed him. Don’t get him wrong, Adrien was ten times better than Ladybug at this part. Ladybug for all the incredible control she had over the emotional side, struggled a lot with the physical stuff. 5 months later and she still told stories over disasters she continues to cause. Adrien was relieved when he realized doing sports was the best thing that ever happens to him. He already had a base for when he started to get strong…really strong.

He got cocky and his faithful punching bag got the raw end of the deal. He was lightly boxing as he did most nights before bed when an idea crossed his mind. How hard could he punch now?

Looking back, Adrien could only be sleep deprived. Months after trying to control his Superhuman strength he tried to punch the bag as hard as he could to see what happened.

The bag went flying across the basketball court and dropped on the floor where it cracked. Adrien was left gapping.

“Wow what did that punching bag ever do to you?” Plagg floats next to him.

“I-I… tried to see what my punch would do…and…” Adrien checks the sensor inside the bag.

No signal. Error 501.

He broke the sensor, something that was designed to last against people punching them over and over again.

He looks over to the bag to see if it’s worth it to try and raise it from the floor. It’s a mess, the stuffing is spilled all over the floor.

“Plagg what I’m going to do? There is a crack on my floor and my punching bag is done for.”

“Say you put him there for the night and something fell over it.”

“What could have fallen over it…”He looks up and gets a brilliant idea.

His brilliant idea on how to hide this? He unscrews his basketball hoop and drops it on the floor. He’s already in his pajamas, so he just has to close the lights, let it fall, and call Nathalie over. An odd malfunction of the hoop.

So he does it.

The noise that follows it was nothing compared to the bag hitting the floor. It was like comparing a honk to an explosion.

He barely has time to get down and gap at the mess he caused, when Nathalie, Gorilla and dad all come into the room.

Gorilla comes and stands by Adrien analyzing any potential wounds. Nathalie and Father look in shock at the mess.

“Adrien what happened?” His dad asks.

“I…I have no idea.” He lies pretty badly, but the honest shock he has covers it.

That was how Adrien learned to never unleash his full strength inside the manor ever again…and his dad almost baby proofing his room…again.

…

There was a dot.

There was a red dot.

It was so pretty and it was moving. Up and down. Side to side.

It was taunting Adrien, daring him to chase it, to grab it.

Adrien tried to resist but the dot didn’t stop…and then it passed suddenly above his head.

It stops near the end of the table and Adrien moves to grab it.

He fell down the chair he was sitting in. He looks around confused and then it hits him, he was studying with Nino at the school library for a project during a free period.

“Dude…” Nino is looking at him with amusement dancing across his eyes and a laser in his hand. “What are you a cat?”

Adrien smirks. “Purr-haps I am…”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Adrien’s time again. I’m still going to keep the updates erratic and spontaneous, but they will keep coming.   
> The second FIC is more a playful take on Canon. Chat Noir has chased a red dot and now he has chased one as Chat Noir.  
> Stay safe. Thank you for reading. Beware the mistakes and be nice in the comments.  
> Blood Wolf


	8. Marinette IV

Marinette POV

Marinette was better at controlling the emotional side of the Instincts than Chat Noir. In turn Chat Noir was better at controlling the physical side of the Instincts than her. It was a fact, neither of them really knew why or could explain, but that’s how it was.

It didn’t mean they couldn't have problems or misshapes occur with the side they could control better. Chat had stories about losing physical control and Marinette also had stories about losing the emotional control.

Yet, Marinette has a story about losing control over her emotions but keeping control over her physical side.

It was a Saturday afternoon and she was babysitting Manon, over at the TV5 studios. Nadja Chamack was doing a special interview with some pop star, and needed someone to keep an eye on her daughter. Marinette was that someone.

Manon wasn’t an easy kid. She was very active and a bit spoiled, needing constant supervision or else she would act out, but overall, she was a nice kid.

Today she had behaved very well, so Marinette let her have a little reward. Manon’s little eyes filled with happiness, and she went running around towards the buffet table trying to get the last chocolate bar. Just as she grabbed the last chocolate a grown man grabbed her wrist.

“Sorry kid, but I need that.”

Marinette who was close by could not believe her eyes. Was this adult man taking chocolates from a kid!?

“Excuse me sir, but she grabbed that first. It’s her chocolate bar.” Marinette said, trying to control a deep anger that flares up worse than usual.

The man gives Marinette a look of displeasure. “Look…my client asks for this type of chocolate then he is getting this. You can find something else for the kid.”

Before Marinette could reply, Manon did. “My chocolate-“she goes in for a bite - with the paper still on - but the man yanks hard on the chocolate bar. Manon loses her balance but Marinette grabs her before she can fall.

“Stupid brat.” The man sneers.

Manon’s eyes fill with tears, and Marinette sees red.

Later she would claim having no idea how she dropped a man 20 cm (8 inch) taller than her. Later she would claim it must have been the adrenaline making her move so fast. Later she would blame working at a bakery the reason she put the man in the hospital.

In that moment, Marinette just stands tall, growls at the man and punches him so hard is knocked out before hitting the floor. A loud crack is heard when her fist makes contact with his jaw, and Marinette knows she broke it before the x-rays at the hospital confirmed it.

Honestly, it was a minor miracle she didn’t break his face in two. She had long passed the super human level in terms of strength, having the ability to make large holes in brick walls, or badly denting steel objects. Realistically, with how angry she was adding to the Instincts begging her to hurt this jackass, Marinette has no idea how she was able to control the punch so much she only broke his jaw in two places, instead of killing him.

There was this moment of silence after the asshole hit the ground, when Marinette realized she just assaulted a man. Before she can start freaking out, Manon squeals and takes back her chocolate.

“Wow. Marinette that was so cool!” Manon is so happy. Marinette on the other hand has no idea how she is going to explain this to her parents.

“Marinette?” or Mrs. Chamack, who is now looking in disbelief at her.

Before she can explain what happen a security guard shows up and high-five’s her, before explaining to Mrs. Chamack that he watched what happens on the security cameras. Nadja’s face went from disbelief into pure fury when she saw the video, demanding to call the police and arrest the man who put his hands on her daughter.

Marinette had voice concern over being accused of a crime - when it became clear the man had a broken jaw - but Nadja promised her nothing would happen to her. Still her parents had to be called because the police wanted to talk with her, but nothing came of it. The cop almost looked proud at what she had done, but gave her a speech over finding an adult next time.

Her parents on the other hand just nodded, grounded her for a day and gave her a raise in her next allowance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It’s Marinette’s time…again. This time it’s only one story. It’s Marinette experiencing rage at an asshole putting his hands on Manon and losing control over her strength.  
> It’s basically her going through what Adrien did with his fashion shoot a few chapters ago, but he lost his temper and still controlled his strength.
> 
> Next chapter is about Adrien and I’m going to start his “saga”, basically it’s a bunch of ficlets that are all connected.
> 
> I’ll probably update next week.
> 
> Stay safe. Thank you for reading. Beware the mistakes and be nice in the comments.  
> Blood Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome!  
> This is the follow up to my previous FIC - Animal Instincts. If you want to understand the context of why this happen give it a read.  
> This will be one-shots and mostly Ficlets. I'll mostly put 1 or 2 at a time.  
> Thank you for reading this. Beware the mistakes and be nice in the comments.  
> Blood Wolf


End file.
